Forever Love
by Gwennily
Summary: My first "Falling In Love" fanfic. Filling in the blanks in the movie, and then hopefully going on with a sequel. What did happen between Molly and Brian, after her car broke down and she couldn't say goodbye to her lover? PLEASE R&R!


**My first "Falling In Love" fanfic. Ever since I saw Meryl Streep and Robert De Niro in that movie, I've been thinking about what could happen next. My opinion is there should have been more in the movie! lol ... And also some blanks need to be filled! That's what I'm gonna try to do, hoping you'll like it.**

**This first chapter is very short, sorry, but before continuing I'd love to know if you'd like me to :-)**

**To all the "Falling In Love" lovers!!!**

**And to my darling Dynamo, because I promised ...**

* * *

"Madam, did you call for a taxi?"

"Yes. To Ardsley please"

The drive seemed endless, and yet when she arrived home, she thought it was too soon. Once she would enter the house, THEIR house, she would have to face Brian. And she did not want to, at all.

She slowly opened the door, and tiptoed through the hallway. Brian was still there in the living room, obviously waiting for her. She tried to get upstairs as quickly and quietly as possible, but it took only Brian a split second to hear the noise her wet shoes were making.

"Molly!"

She couldn't. She just couldn't. He would ask her questions, a lot of questions. And she didn't want to talk. She ran to their bedroom and tried to lock the door, but it was too late. Brian grabbed her arm, and forced her to face him. His face was all red. They were about to have a very bad time.

"Now may I ask what is going on here?"

"Brian please, leave me alone"

"Are you kidding me? Do you think you can run out of the house, to go and see some guy, and then come back and act as if nothing had happened?"

"I'm not trying to act as if nothing had happened!"

"Oh yes of course! After betraying me tonight, you came back and tried to avoid me. Then when I tried to talk to you , you ran upstairs and tried to lock our bedroom! Don't you think that right now YOU should be the one not allowed in OUR bedroom?"

"Please, I'm soaked to the skin. I need a shower, and dry clothes."

"Sure, you just go. But don't think you will get away with that so easily. I think I deserve an explanation."

About twenty minutes later, Molly got out of the bathroom, opened their closet, took a blanket, then grabbed her pillow and made her way downstairs. Brian, who was in the kitchen, heard her coming and decided it was now time to talk to her.

"Molly what the hell are you doing?"

"You were right, I'm the one who shouldn't be allowed in our bedroom. I'll just sleep on the couch"

"You must be kidding me?"

"No I'm not. You just go … Good night Brian"

"WHAT? What do you think you're doing? For God's sake Molly we need to TALK!"

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm very sleepy now."

Tears were running down her cheeks, and she could hardly utter those few words.

"Don't look at me like that, I know we need to talk but I just can't now. It's all too confusing, our conversation would be pointless"

"It is already …"

"See, let's just get a good night sleep"

"As foolish as it sounds, it's all right, let's save the 'hot' topic for tomorrow But now tell me, why a taxi? What about your car."

"It broke down, too long to explain. That's the only reason why I was gone for so long. And just so you know, I didn't get to see him. So technically I didn't do anything wrong tonight."

"Technically you simply ran away from our house, telling me you had to say goodbye to your lover. And you'd like me to forget about that? You're dreaming dear. Whether you saw him or not doesn't really matter to me, because you WANTED to go and see him."

"I never slept with him …"

"And then? You love him, and that's even worse …"

Molly burst into tears and buried her face in the pillow.

"Good night Molly" he said, leaving the room.

It was almost five in the morning, and Molly still hadn't got any sleep. She just couldn't sleep. Frank was probably on board of the plane to Houston now, and she didn't get a chance to see goodbye. Now he was probably thinking she didn't love him. After all, she said herself that she wasn't going to see him to say goodbye. He'll never know she'd changed her mind only seconds later …

She probably would never see him again. Maybe that was best for both of them. What if she had seen him? What would have happened? It would only have made it harder for them to get back to their "normal" life. And still she wondered how she would carry on with her life, she loved him so much. She would have given anything for one last kiss, one last gaze …

She cried herself to sleep, until two hours later the smell of coffee woke her up. Brian was there in the kitchen, having breakfast and getting ready for work, just like on any normal day …

* * *

**Clicking the green button would most certainly make my day XD**


End file.
